


【吉莱】坏血统

by ZEROASHREL



Series: 吉莱 [2]
Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Series: 吉莱 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135595
Kudos: 3





	【吉莱】坏血统

Mauvais sang  
AU  
BGM<светлое облако>Алексей Гоман  
Siegfried Kircheis x Reinhard von Lohengramm  
銀河英雄伝説

在他看来，那是一位色彩强烈的人。有时候夕阳降落在这个星球上，炎热的法则只会嗡嗡叫，全然不管臭虫在说什么，如果除菌剂管用的话，吉尔菲艾斯说，您的身边应该只有那些合唱的蜘蛛，充当挂件的长蛇。

De profundis Domine，蠢极了！莱因哈特说，我们都知道他已经死了，我们还有什么不知道呢。他如果感到气愤，脸庞就会好柔软，他要让蒸腾的气打湿窗子，可这里一点也不冷。吉尔菲艾斯说，他们互相监视、告密，但我们能活下去，来吧，莱因哈特大人，我们要回去了。他们走过礼堂外的石板路，石板路如果反问，那些不用迈步的传送带只是带着助眠器。吉尔菲艾斯看着莱因哈特脱下白大褂，解开扣子，他坐在房间最左边的单人沙发上，吉尔菲艾斯拿出滤杯，却好像被吸引住了。我没有想到你结束的这样早，莱因哈特说，他的手无力的在扶手上摆动几下，吉尔菲艾斯笑了，他说再过不久就要开始了，大家说不用太紧绷，我来见你，结果你还是很累。那不是我的错！莱因哈特说，但他看起来好些了，开始伸手够桌子上的空玻璃杯。

别了，吉尔菲艾斯！你从好远好远的乡下来，但科隆不是一个巨大的乡村吗？也许他只是想表示友好，甚至看上去激动地像生气一样了，毕典菲尔特从来不藏着自己，他们一起站在传送带上，没有人不会为此走神的。吉尔菲艾斯明显陷入了情绪，他不太懂这个乡下小子，但他能看见那样热烈的头发，拥有这样红发的人，总不会把飞船开到陨石上的。你知道，再过些日子，飞机也不用自己开了，吉尔菲艾斯回应的很笨拙，只是说也没什么不好，表情活像想起了家里热腾腾的苹果派。毕典菲尔德拍他肩膀，吉尔菲艾斯要高些，他太显眼了，在这的所有人都知道新来的红发成员是前任飞行员，被领导推荐丢来航天员中心当备选。好吧，战火味的吉尔菲艾斯，毕典菲尔特说，你不用去打仗了，不用去投那些该死的炮弹，额，也许是激光笔。也许是红外线，吉尔菲艾斯笑笑说。

但科隆不是乡村，他在夜里被工业化的雾气吵醒，墙上的挂钟撕心裂肺的叫着，每一下都把肾脏敲烂一层。吉尔菲艾斯醒来，他推开木窗子，极远的麦田总该散发味道的。别了，永别了！他想起了母亲，他乡间的小屋，响动的柴火还有一年一度去镇上买的圣诞贺卡。我本该回去一趟的，他的脸色平常的发青，足有恶鬼徘徊在身侧的架势。老式导弹是带着剧烈的孩子，放下它后，恸哭只是一种浪潮。吉尔菲艾斯闻够了消毒水味，一年前他见够了自己脏兮兮的脸。干得好，上尉，他从机架上爬下来，这个可怜的小家伙早就面目全非了，他迷进沙土的眼睛看着机体夜里被照得发红的皱褶，它像是勋章上最肮脏的背面，但背面是看不见的。他看着天空，天上什么也没有，他突然觉得累极了。

也许他们是害怕你死掉，吉尔菲艾斯坐在餐厅里，毕典菲尔特分给他一块压缩饼干，你讲讲看，毕典菲尔特说，战场上的红肠是不是更好吃些。吉尔菲艾斯说没有，但更有味道，毕典菲尔特看上去想哀嚎，但他只讲了几个音就被迫卡壳了。那是一群穿着白大褂的研究员，毕典菲尔特曾经嘲笑过他们都是一群金属电子做的公式，任何一个走出来都能把我们的未来砸个大坑，缪拉也说，坑倒是不可怕，还是扫射更可怕。喔，奥贝斯坦，毕典菲尔特做出一副呕吐的表情，吉尔菲艾斯把装苹果的盘子放到他面前，他们一起送走脚步声，吉尔菲艾斯从未遇见过那样的人。

他的目光冷酷、锐利，在那刚刚解开的金色卷发下，长着一张被象牙雕刻的面孔。但高傲从总是从他身上爆发，那里有极浅的蓝，而他有一双野心家的眼睛。罗严克拉姆教授，毕典菲尔特说的极快，他用捂嘴的手梳理橘发，一边小声的吹着口哨。等您再长上十岁，您就明白您当时的眼睛有多火热了，罗严克拉姆教授可不一样，来这儿的人没有不关注他的。吉尔菲艾斯把盘子捡起来丢到洗碗机里，他好像突然丧失了语言系统，白色的衣角就变成了鸽子的轱辘。

如果可以，我真想变成胶水，毕典菲尔特说，我要把罗严克拉姆的房间门黏住，把他困在那个全是好闻气味的地方，别让他变成水泥板。他的声音太大了，吉尔菲艾斯只看罗严克拉姆，等过阵子缪拉过来才拿苹果堵住深渊洞口。他刚刚回来，缪拉一边脱作训服一边说，三年前他刚到的时候，几乎所有人都觉得领导的脑子被奥贝斯坦的狗吃了——被奥贝斯坦导的雷电劈了！毕典菲尔特把脚架在桌子上，他听起来有些口吃。说真的，没法子，罗严克拉姆教授太好看又太年轻，老让人觉得他应该坐在宝座上吃蛋糕喝红茶，而不是跑到这种下水工催的巨大管道里当夹缝中的鲜花。你说的也没错，缪拉终于换上他那身休闲的行头，可罗严克拉姆太惊人了，虽然来的过程有人挑事，但大家还是很欢迎他的，只不过。只不过他不欢迎我们罢了，毕典菲尔特说，我很少看见他，前阵子说是回家了一趟，你知道吗，他之前住在柏林的大房子里，这次据说是回去祭拜的。

或许所有人都该记得跳舞跳得兴起的样子，吉尔菲艾斯走进麦子里，离城还有好久。他从小路上回头看基地，那就像一只巨型机械昆虫，或者只是个穿着衣服的活人，衣服太厚了，它呼吸不出来，呼吸声就变成了雪。等到了冬天，太阳没有那么热情的时候，假期总会多一些，毕典菲尔特说夏天看的星星更清楚，但他们时常分不清季节，再比如现在，空气还没有很冷酷，麦子也是金黄的，偶尔路过好高的大树，银杏叶就掉下来，如果再等风吹，那就变成糖浆，潮湿的粘在头发上。但再怎么如何，还是有点冷了，吉尔菲艾斯把外套脱下来，也不知道怎么办了，那个罗严克拉姆像昏倒一样的睡去了。

他的睫毛是金色的，他那可爱的嘴唇总是露出讨喜的鲜红来，吉尔菲艾斯突然觉得他身后的那颗大树，或许就是依赖这样的气息徐徐生长的。他给罗严克拉姆盖上外套，罗严克拉姆就醒了，吉尔菲艾斯看着他那双茫然的眼睛，雪水就化在他极亮的神采里了。抱歉，吉尔菲艾斯后退了一步，他就把外套往身上卷了卷，闭着眼睛去了。

天马上要亮了，金发教授说，吉尔菲艾斯就把外套接过来又重新披到对方身上。他很瘦，头发又很长很卷，这周围没有灯，却也足够亮了。罗严克拉姆把衣服裹紧了，仰着脸看好远的地方，他说谢谢，吉尔菲艾斯笑了笑，罗严克拉姆才把头转过来说你真是怪啊。正是此刻，他的脸突然变得好有生气，语调也轻快起来，极具神气的说我是莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，你叫什么名字？吉尔菲艾斯总是来不及回答的，他的注意力就是滑索，稍不留神就滚到山下去了，但山顶上有火的喉咙，有松软的子弹，还有好多明亮的云彩，莱因哈特抬着头终于笑了，他说，星星真美啊。

走廊的灯不见了，莱因哈特说这里也只有传送带会叫唤了，一切一切都是干瘪的，如果我的人生是一场大戏，他说，这里就是长长的鬼门关，吉尔菲艾斯盯着他那双眼睛，说我以为您会喜欢这里的，莱因哈特没有否认，他像是用痛苦替代另一种痛苦。但如果我们少了这些，我们也就变成了它本身，不再拥有反叛它的能力，把所有的特征体都补完了。他那双眼睛说自己心在窝火，那样强烈的焰火，只有晚上发生火灾才适合享受，吉尔菲艾斯说再过不久，夏天就要到了，到时候麦田里会长满虫子，莱因哈特说，那些虫子就像是原住民一样，一片叶子是由它们组成，多起来就没有人关注叶子了。

可再度回想，吉尔菲艾斯总会从沙发上站起来，他的想法就变成脚下的焦躁，他在一夜一夜的清醒里，种种气味只可变成身边的某物。莱因哈特喜欢在夜里躺在那片草地上，偶尔也会坐在树底下，吉尔菲艾斯觉得，这里的麦田生的是萤火虫，聚在一起就变成另外新型的攻击，莱因哈特没有见过老式炮弹，吉尔菲艾斯就拿树杈在空地上给他画。它看起来像一块牛角面包，莱因哈特哈哈大笑，说我好像听到了焰火烘烤牛肉的声音，这里的食物很难吃，但是很健康，我总是不可避免的回忆起之前的事情。也许他累了，那么他就用手去摸泥土，吉尔菲艾斯想拿衣服给他擦，他就灵巧的站起来，躲得远远去了。他穿着好干净的白外套，后面全是脏兮兮的，莱因哈特说我总是在夜晚练习倒立，大家都太累了，只有你来了。

他总有这样的样子，吉尔菲艾斯极想亲吻他沾满泥土的双手，白一片的，他的眼睛里就会有段空缺，这双手就会抚到他的脸上。莱因哈特说，吉尔菲艾斯，泥土是什么样的，它们会净化空气吗，吉尔菲艾斯说会的，但泥土碰到哪里，哪里都是蔑视它们，把它们踩到脚底下。但我从泥土里生长出来了，莱因哈特说，夜里就起风了，他身上带有的那类难于裁判的奇异也就浓了。他也许会不停的抱怨，说尽丑恶的种种，但他又变得十分磊落，正大光明的踹着大门，那座礼拜的教堂，那些石板上刻的里程碑，他好像什么都能宽容，先天拥有不会悲哀的气度。

也许他的年纪将会战胜一切，莱因哈特说，我遇见的神甫这么和我说，但是凡穿着长褂子的人，我一个字都不信。他又吃了一口蛋糕，每次吃到甜食他的话就多起来。吉尔菲艾斯说，我以为这里不会定期去做礼拜。但你在乡下会去教堂吗，莱因哈特又用手卷自己的长头发，他闭上眼睛说我在柏林，那里有好多好多高建筑，阴森森的，还很冷，我在到那里前从未见过那种东西，姐姐不要求我，我们都不是虔诚的信徒。但之后我就去了，我家里只剩下我一个人，我一个人待在很大的房子里，房子像是教堂以及一切空洞的建筑，有些时候，我在大厅说话，墙壁警告我的音量，但我从不听它的话，除了姐姐，我好久没有听话了。也许他这个时候会显得脆弱，但莱因哈特那双眼睛却容不下受难者，他把不会怜悯任何虚弱的人，也不会允许自己的石像被永久的矗立。吉尔菲艾斯，莱因哈特说，我会把他们砸掉。吉尔菲艾斯，莱因哈特又叫，他说我家人的墓碑就埋在空地上，我只在雨天见过他们一次，我见到他们，天总要下雨。也许它在替您表达，吉尔菲艾斯说，莱因哈特笑了，他说吉尔菲艾斯，你是吉尔菲艾斯，你就像刮走阵雨的那阵风，它们把我的眼睛迷乱了，因为你来了。

你学会生活了，毕典菲尔特说，不是只你抗晕眩的能力比我强，小子，你身上变得甜兮兮的。缪拉说，或许是谁太依赖你了，他用力地眨眼睛，去看清杯底最后的茶叶。我不知道怎么搞得，他说，这里就像窥镜看宇宙一样，你说我们真的能看到吗。毕典菲尔特说，第一人之前谁都不知道谁是谁，好像你知道我们会什么时候死掉又什么时候真的诞生一样。哈，缪拉说，我们的假期没有几天，好在那种黑色的烟雾不会真的散步到这里。你以为这是巴黎吗，毕典菲尔特笑得很大声，我们不接受烟雾，我们生产烟雾，我们要相信那些研究员，呸，研究员。他们最近会很忙吧，吉尔菲艾斯说，我们付出的是体力，他们得把脑子当盘子了。还是缪拉先说话的，他咳嗽了几声，毕典菲尔特吹了声口哨说没想到啊，吉尔菲艾斯，你也会说这样的话。吉尔菲艾斯说，我把心里想的变成第二阶层，活着也就顺畅多了。他笑了笑，毕典菲尔特才又开始大呼小叫，他说谢天谢地，你那该死的综合征终于好了。他用手做出枪样顶到太阳穴上，你再也不会这个了吗？他眨了眨左眼，但大家都饿了。

我小时候很少哭的，我很小很小的时候，会哭的很厉害。莱因哈特说，他显得有些疲惫了，但那时候我吹不到现在的风，吉尔菲艾斯，念你的名字感觉真好。吉尔菲艾斯看他的衣尾，莱因哈特就把衣服脱下来，平放在草地上，用脚踩上去，他动了几下，像是在跳舞。他说到处都是脏兮兮的，我的脚印是新鲜的，很早以前我学过跳舞，在大理石的地板上，鞋子像钟声一样，墙变成了钟摆，我动就会引起连锁反应。吉尔菲艾斯说，您小时候憋着不哭，长大以后就会拥有更多的血液，血液连接变成了生命之泉，您知道您有几次生命吗。莱因哈特说不知道，但我在我们离开时，我会好好告诉你的，如果我们互相了解，离别时就会了解更深，关系更亲密。但是吉尔菲艾斯，我们不需要这样，他把绑起来的马尾拆掉，吉尔菲艾斯认为那是花的消毒水，只要不去抚摸，就要茂密的生长了。

我们要进行第五次载人任务了，现在或者预备着。莱因哈特说，我讨厌预备，我们总会进行漫长的等待，如果你来找我，你会发现不一样的我，但别人总不会来，他们永远只会活在自己的偏见里。你看那个那个标牌，莱因哈特说，鼓舞士气的话就那句最没用，因为不是有用的人在说，一句话，一个人说和一千个人说，效果完全不同。吉尔菲艾斯，我不会重复我的话第二遍的，因为我记不住它们，就像我不会永远去一个地方。我知道，吉尔菲艾斯说，星星不是恒定的，但我们无论何时都能看到它们。

他的姐姐死了，父母也死了，我以为他会和你说，吉尔菲艾斯先生。他不是您认为那样痛苦的人，这不符合。奥贝斯坦的脸像一块亚麻布，无论怎么说话也不会有五官抽搐。也许抽搐的只会是那颗长满肉瘤的心脏，像牛一样费劲吐气，需要不断驱赶苍蝇。我不想了解更多，吉尔菲艾斯说，我想知道的，他都会告诉我，如果他不告诉我，我也不会去问。奥贝斯坦只把生活当录像，他说人类只是一只臭虫，企图在蛇与蝴蝶中找到蜘蛛的眼睛。奥贝斯坦说，他跑去城里的房子去了，每个月要去一次，他的家乡不在那里，甚至已经不见了，我没有放弃他，他还在漠视自己的生命。

人们成群的走，街上却总是湿漉漉，如果靠近西西里，夏天就像化掉的冰激凌，科隆的冬天只会冒烟囱。吉尔菲艾斯以为自己会慌张，但莱因哈特只是好好的坐在桌子上，看到他来了却也像睡着一样。光是好冷的，莱因哈特的眼睛在数窗外的电线，他的想法又到极远的地方去了。现在他不用跑去主宅，不要待在胶囊一样的房间里，他那张大床连被子都是苍白的，壁纸张贴在他的头发上，他晃了晃腿，靠在了窗户框上。很冷是吗，莱因哈特说，吉尔菲艾斯站在地毯上，他觉得脚印变重了，他说最近月亮会越来越亮，天也会越来越黑，莱因哈特说那就对月亮眨眨眼睛吧，他朝吉尔菲艾斯眨了眨眼睛，点了火把手里的照片都烧掉了。

三年只会有这么一次，莱因哈特说，宇航员的休假很少，他们把你放出来了。吉尔菲艾斯说，他们可能有些后悔，莱因哈特说他们不会后悔，他们已经做好准备了。他拿起茶杯，说了一句干杯，没有加牛奶的咖啡好苦，他皱着脸就不喝了。吉尔菲艾斯说他像一只猫，莱因哈特就说你没有带鱼来，我是不会理你的。您不能吃鱼，吉尔菲艾斯说，您会拥有很多甜点，而  
他听完却变得惊恐，他那双唇抖得厉害，眼睛却又是异常兴奋的。

我看不到了，吉尔菲艾斯说，但我也没有想到您会烧掉它们。我小时候并不招人喜欢，莱因哈特说，记忆总会让我想起记忆，随之而来的那一个空间的活动，我越想越要宣告它们早已消失，而我再也成为不了。我之前住的房子很黑，莱因哈特说，但晚上我喜欢打开窗户，坐在窗台上看星星，它们会离我很远，那是一个极其安静的距离。如果我伸手去，我不知道是否抓住，但我感觉它们走到了我手心里。他又突地站起来，走到房间中央，他还说自己站的地方就是宇宙最大的陨石，陨石也会发亮了，它越亮，黑洞就越要吞噬它，它在被看见前就已经死掉了。

他好像彻底放下了过往的记忆，吉尔菲艾斯想要闭眼，毕典菲尔特就开始没话找话，倒数声和他的声音一起过来，他问吉尔菲艾斯，你最想让哪个人给你关舱门。都不要，吉尔菲艾斯说，我根本看不清，就像是血沾在眼睛上一样，毕典菲尔特笑出来了，过了一会吉尔菲艾斯也笑了一声，说我很少这么说话，会习惯吗。毕典菲尔特就没再笑了，他绷着脸说你知道你接下来要做些什么吗，吉尔菲艾斯说走进舱门，毕典菲尔特的手悬在空中，他拍了拍自己的拳头说，不是，都不对，是看星星啊。

但发动机把高能燃料点燃了，水变成水蒸气，逃逸塔助推器都走掉了，他觉得像蒸汽一样融化了。他那双深蓝色的眼睛只会把弱河水黏着，共振只是曲线在蹦跳，吉尔菲艾斯想，他的确变成了那只钟摆，他能从耳机里听到所有人的钟摆，可钟摆像秋千。莱因哈特金色的头发只会在夕阳时被染红，他说我无论如何也达不到那个程度，他伸出手来拽吉尔菲艾斯，用手去摸他的红色头发。我会成为一名优秀的宇航员，莱因哈特说，他说我再也不说这种蠢话了，永远永远也不说了。他好像突然缩小了，在这26秒中，他不断挤压的眼睛只能看到形态的摆动，可莱因哈特缩得更小，只有手心那样，吉尔菲艾斯觉得自己的呼吸能把他点燃，但他天生就是要被点燃的。可整流罩打开了，光线也进来了，舷窗变成了好大的屏幕，阳光变得刺眼。吉尔菲艾斯看到有人在哭，蜷着的大个子在哭，还有人在欢呼，但一个人要是疯掉，他能接触到过多的轨道，可他还没有完全，他未完成的模样像极了满脸是血从飞机上爬下来的蜈蚣，他的躯体多的数不清，只能用一种挫败的方式摘下头盔，低下头颅。

永别了，巴巴罗萨。吉尔菲艾斯说，他用额头去吻飞机紧皱的眉头。这里是巴尔德尔11号，晚安，他说，用手指看月亮的局部，它们就都变得深蓝。可人群比太空漆黑的很多，那些悬挂在黑布上的晶体只会变成一场雨，他在雨里着陆，窗外的一切都显得安静，但它们有太多的温度，吉尔菲艾斯说着把荣誉勋章接过。

你看到他了吗？  
请你们用心看！  
原来是您。  
欢迎回来。

他的脸好苍白，等到有人来了，才会稍微睁开点眼睛。吉尔菲艾斯说，我身上没有病菌，我消失了很久很久。莱因哈特说往后我们在一块了，这里就会变冷了。他插着针的手变麻，血管就要变青，吉尔菲艾斯俯在他床前，垂下脑袋吻了他的手。他们都想说话，吉尔菲艾斯看着他的脸，去碰他冰冷的金发，他那张病容满面的脸只得做出疲惫的模样来。莱因哈特说自己做了一个热烈的梦，太空会变得很近，只是自己不断在朝前跑着，不敢回头去看。我不喜欢那里，但我离不开了，他说，这里的生活缓慢，没劲，只有死掉的苍蝇会把翅膀粘在玻璃上，宇宙是无数的尸体。

战争也会带来尸体，我在尸体里丢炸弹，我和在街上被谋杀效果是一样的。他闭上眼睛不再想谈，吉尔菲艾斯用水沾湿他的嘴唇，他才忍受着，稍微做起身子来。再等一阵子，我们会出去，离开科隆的草地会更长一些，吉尔菲艾斯说，莱因哈特笑了笑。他在夜里剧烈的咳嗽，脸上露出苍白的红润来，吉尔菲艾斯说这像是您嘴唇的颜色，莱因哈特就咬咬嘴唇说这样呢，他的眼睛那么无力，却又无比平静，他的身体被冻起来了，像飞蛾留下的苍蝇。您比我想象的要幼稚许多，莱因哈特躺着，就是瓶子永远都打不破。吉尔菲艾斯俯下身吻他，他只是睁大他那双眼睛，吉尔菲艾斯看到高傲、茫然和爱从他身上蹦出，他加深了这个吻，拽着红色的头发，可他的手像翅膀一样全被折断了，床上铺满了羽毛，枕头下都是羽毛，我有一根落在房顶上，吉尔菲艾斯说，莱因哈特说让他们去吧，声音会传得很远很远。

可它不是我要征服的，吉尔菲艾斯说，莱因哈特只是睡去了。但等他醒来，窗外又是新的夜晚，光明怯生生地回到大地，他对吉尔菲艾斯说我们去看吧，我觉得好多了，黑夜就冲刷着大地，莱因哈特明白了。他走了，没有一张车票，莱因哈特拿着手杖跟上去，雪花全部散掉了，连叶子都掉不下来。他们相遇在秋天，也许是第二年的夏天，莱因哈特穿着好薄的衣服，吉尔菲艾斯把那件脏兮兮的外套披在他身上，他们都很快乐。转眼到了晚上，夜晚又来了，可他的鞋声变成了纠缠的邪神，连接起来，小鸟说，吉尔菲艾斯说那我替你去实现梦想吧。一次，还是两次，或者很多很多次，莱因哈特说，我会登陆很多次，会变成第一人，你呢。吉尔菲艾斯说，那我就被一刀两断，我愿意做那个关闭舱门的人。你偷偷溜进来吧，莱因哈特笑道，像守夜人拿出的那盏灯。

海姆达尔12号掉落了，有人说那是吹钟人的号角，他们对着月亮眨眼，秃鹫叫森林瑟瑟发抖。将来某一天，一把椅子丢到墙壁上，正是因为云彩亮极了，所有的东西都在巨大的起伏，我们坐在翅膀上，金发变得好红。他死了，苍蝇在他眼眶生了热病。

FIN


End file.
